


Hello Again

by MissMollyBloom



Series: The End and The Beginning [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/pseuds/MissMollyBloom
Summary: A companion piece to my fic "Goodbye (For Now)", probably best if you read that one first. Thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing "Goodbye (For Now)", but seeing as though Molly is absent for most of the fic, I wanted to go back and retell the events, and those leading up to it, from her POV.
> 
> This one will be multi-chapter, because there's much more to the story than John was aware of... 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read and enjoyed the first one. I hope you'll like this one, too.

She’ll never forget the day they had the conversation, the one that would set the course of their lived for the foreseeable future, if not forever. She always found that the moments that changed one’s life, one’s identity, one’s very reality, had a way of being etched into memories so starkly that they will be relived in full technicolour no matter how many years later they are recalled.

Her first day of school.

Her first kiss.

The day her father died.

The day a young, arrogant, young man fresh out of rehab came strolling into her lab and turned her world upside down.

And later, when that same man, no longer young, and no longer arrogant, at least not with her, came and told her the words she’d been waiting for, but wasn’t prepared to hear.

It was the day would forever change Molly Hooper, in more ways than one.

And years later, she could recall ever moment of the conversation, no matter how brief it was, or how mundane and ordinary the setting was.

If Sherlock hadn’t made the decision that day, or, more correctly, if he hadn’t pestered Mycroft until every element of their plan was perfectly in place, wearing his big brother down until finally, that morning he received the call, and heard the words, “Janus is go,” it would have been just another ordinary day in the life of Molly Hooper, specialist registrar at Saint Bart’s Hospital.

Instead, as it turned out, it was the final day in the life of Molly Hooper, specialist registrar at Saint Bart’s Hospital.

She had been in the lab for hours, sorting through pathology reports and cross-checking haemoglobin counts in the latest batch of bloodwork she’d processed. She was so buried   
in paperwork that she didn’t hear him come in, didn’t turn as he approached.

“Morning Molly.”

She jumped, her hand landing on the stack of papers she had been working on, sending them flying across the room.

She bent down, frantically trying to preserve order in the work she’d spent most of the morning on.

He bent down with her, placing a hand over hers. 

Everything stopped.

Their eyes met. She knew before he said it what was to come. She stood up, walking towards the corner of the room, steeling herself.

“Molly,” he began. She turned to face him, to see him, watching, reading her as he always did. 

She could read him, too.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” she said.

“Yes,” he said, closing his eyes and bowing his head solemnly. “You know that this means don’t you?”

Molly closed her eyes. Of course she did. Somehow, since the first time he first came to her, approached her in that very lab and bared his soul, asked if she’d help him to die so that she might make him live, she knew one thing was certain.

Eventually, Molly Hooper would have to die. It was only a matter of why, how and when.


End file.
